


With Time

by redledgers



Series: two is better than one, but three is phenomenal [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, College AU, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finally spends a night in Clint's dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Time

The softness of someone else’s sheets is not lost on Natasha as she blinks awake. It takes a moment for her to adjust to her surroundings. An undignified noise comes from the warm body beside her when she prods it, and she’s presented with a groggy Clint, who is wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

His dorm bed is cramped with the two of them, but she doesn’t care. “Hello,” she says softly.

Clint grins. “Thought you’d run out of here when I fell asleep.”

He wasn’t wrong, she would have done that at one point, but it had been a few months, and she felt comfortable enough with Clint to stick around in his bed. She’d been sleeping over Bucky’s room for longer, but Clint’s roommate, Sam, was rarely in the room. Not that Bucky knew that.

She shrugs as best she can. “Liked the warmth.” She grants him a rare unabashed smile before ducking against the pillow.

“You do?” Clint’s grin gets even wider, and he pulls her close again for a hug.

Natasha lets him, because she’s realized that this is okay for her to want.

Clint’s stomach growls and he whines. “Hope there’s good food at the caf,” he says after a moment.

“You boys eat anything here,” she responds, weaseling her way out of his grasp and climbing out of bed. “Where does Sam go?”

Clint sits up. “Dunno. He does whatever he wants.”

Natasha gathers her clothes up and turns back to Clint. “I’m going to go change, I’ll give you back these pyjamas and then we can get breakfast.”

Eventually, she thinks, she’ll have to figure out how best to split her time between Bucky and Clint. They both make her feel safe, and the nights she stays in her single room she doesn’t sleep well. With time, it’ll come.


End file.
